RoDestruct/We Failed
<< Part 3 of Event 7 The smoke clears up to show a tired Link. He breathes quite heavy and often. He has a tired look in his eyes. He can't go on. I can't either. I'm pretty beaten and bloody. I'm tired, drained of energy and can barely stand up straight. "Well Link, you were a good match. I must say, you were quite what I didn't expect." I truthfully say. "Yes, I could say the same about you, but not flattering you. You were a horrible match. I highly doubt you know any sword techniques. You use your magic to much. Magic alone will get you know where. But I must say that I have never been had go to my fullest on an enemy...Hahahaha! That's hilarious. The fact of me saying that. I'm sorry. I can't lie. All this isn't my fullest. I'm not even tired!" Link proudly says. He stands up straight, shrugs some dirt off his shoulder and picks his sword off the ground. That wasn't even his fullest?!? Then what is?!? Damn! No! I couldn't have failed so easily! I must have some energy left! "Well, it's too bad. I kind of expect you to get stronger and be more fun but I can't let the chance of you getting too strong. So I must kill you. And don't worry, we'll take care of your women." Link says as he steps forward. Excuse me? Did he just go there? Oh! He just went there! I won't let him harm Julie or Andrea at all! Because of this they both had to leave their families! Link slams his sword down at me. I block with mine barely. "If you think I'm going to let you hurt them, then your wrong! I'll have to be dead." I say as I try to force his sword up. "Oh really, then let me help you reach that feat!" Link says as he jumps and comes down for Ending Blow. Could it be that this the way my life ends? Not just yet! I feel that I have enough energy to use that explosion attack one more time but it will have to be-"NOW!!!" I shout as use the explosion attack that I now call Destruct for I have a matter of seconds to use it. The location that I'm in explodes out lifting me off the ground and bouncing to the right. Link comes crashing down to the left of where the explosion was. I barely made it out of that one. "Ty!" Septro calls out as he darts to me. I picks me up and runs to a rock where he lays me down. I'm down a tore up casual shirt, shorts that were once pants, gauntlets, shin pads and my boots that somehow don't even have a scratch. "Damn! You got f**ked up! What the hell were you doing?" He ask. "I...I was fighting Link." I shamefully say. "...Link? You confronted him?...He did this to you?..." Septro says in shock. "I can't take him Septro! He's to strong! I can't keep of with him! He strikes hard and fast and I can't even use my magic on him! It barely even has an effect! I kept pelting and pelting him, unleashing I all I had but nothing! I think if they get the Triforce of Power, then were f**ked." I frantically shout in fear. "Grr...okay. We need to get into that temple and get the triforce. Give me your Grappler and hop on my back." He says as if he knows what he's doing. We Failed... I do as he says. He tosses it up and grabs hold off the Temple. I press the button on the gauntlet that causes it to retract up to the temple. Once he gets on, I get off his back. This place gives off a odd amount of energy and replenishes my health. It seems so peaceful up here where as down on the sand it's hell. We walk in. We walk down the hall looking at all the pictures and hieroglyphs on the walls. We come to another room. It is cylindrical and has stairs heading up it's wall in a spiral design. We charge up them quickly trying not to waste time. We come to another long hall with pictures of the heroes and the triforce. To the end is room with a fork in it leading to two other rooms. One seems to be another hall. The other seems to be another hall but this one has some noise down it. Septro and I look at each other and nod. He takes the one with the noise, I take the other hall. I charge down it to come to a circular room. There is a door in front of me but it's shut. I creep to it and place my ear on the door to try and listen to what is going in. I can't understand what's going on or who is talking. I suddenly here one voice that made angry enough to pull my sword out, kick the door down charge at the source of the voice. So I do. I kick it down, withdraw my blade and charge at Selene. She back flips and dodge it. "Oooh. Why hello there cutie." She says trying piss me off. "Been a while huh?" "Oh cut the crap Selene. Don't try to bull shit me." I angrily say. "Oh...I'm sorry Ty! I really am!" She says. She almost sounds like she is telling the truth. She tries walking forward. I clinch my sword harder and back up a bit. "Please Ty! I...I don't mean harm! I don't want to hurt you anymore! I miss you living with me and Felicia too!" She sadly says. Tears begin to form up. She walks over directly to me. Her sword is still in it's sheathe. "Ty! I'm so sorry! Please! Accept it! Please" She says as she puts her arms around me. She steps up on her tippy toes. "Please Ty. I...miss you. I...I love you." She says sadly and lifts her head. What's happening? I slowly lean my head down to kiss her. It feels oddly pleasant, kind of right. I thought the one with Julie was but this one feels better. What is happening? She pulls back and has a different look in her eyes. It's as if she is shocked about it. She releases her arms and backs up slowly. She trips over still in shock. She then regains her function. "...Ty...I...I-" She gets cut off by Wesley who walks in through another door. "Hey, we got Triforce and we're ready to...So you came here as well. Interesting. Hmm, well then let's duel." Wesley declares. ...Or Did We? I growl at Wesley. I can't fight, I don't have enough energy to move on really. How I am standing up is odd to me. I clinch my blade tightly waiting for him to make a move. We stare deep into each other's eyes. If make the first move, I might be able knock him off the temple for he came through a door behind him that had stairs around the wall. On the other side, there was nothing there. But of he strikes first, I won't be able to put up a well enough defense to block his attack. "Tired are you Ty? Well then I shall kill you quick. Die!" Wesley yells out. He darts out at me with his sword in his hand, making a leap to dive in at me. Why would he do this? I can run under him and and escalate higher to a safer point. Could it be that he wanted this to happen? That he wanted me to live so that we could fight when I am in a better condition? Well, I won't question it to hard. I charge under him quickly to the other side. I run out the to the little platform that would allow me to escalate higher. I turn and charge up the stairs, not looking back. I get to the top of the temple, a flat surface. There is nothing here but what seems to be a alter that must have held the Triforce of Power for there is stone tablet in the middle of the alter with a picture of the triforce and on this picture lies a hole where the Triforce of Power should be. The other two knights are there, holding the triforce in what seems to be...... a jar? "Well Ty, we have you pinned. There's no where to go!" Wesley says as he walks up the stairs with Selene. No! It's not over just yet! "That may seem this way but it's not! I'm not dieing today. You may have won this battle but I shall win the war. Bye Selene." I announce waving to Selene with a smirk on my face. I charge to left. With a what energy I have left, I leap forward with my eyes closed. I feel weightless. Opening my eyes, I look down to see what I might land on, sand. I smash down into sand with a hard landing. I slowly crawl out of the crater I'm in to a rock. I look around to see that this battle is done. A few keep fighting. Many crawl or limp retreating to a evac. spot. My ears are ringing. Everyone seems to have stopped what they are doing. I can't barely hear what's happening. Wesley is saying something about the war. My hearing slowly returns but to late as he stopped speaking and the HCA is chanting out some glory yells and victory screeches. Damn. A loud noise, resembling a tiny explosion booms through the air. I look up and one of the knights who must have had the triforce falls down. What kind of magic is this? A loud sound, no sign of any kind of attack and yet the knight falls down. Why? I look over to a soldier far from my me to the left. He seems to be yelling out with joy. He holds some kind of weapon in his hand. It's the kid from before! Is that his invention? Amazing! Wesley says something but he is to high for me to hear him. He throws out a red flare quickly. The brown haired boy used it again at flare. It seems to have done nothing or hit no one. Our dragons quickly fly over head and begin dropping bombs on around the enemy lines. As a result they retreated with the Triforce. I walk over to were the boy was. He was being lifted up for what he has killed one of the holy toilet papers. Everyone is chanting out "For he's a jolly good fellow!" People are lifting him up and praising him. "Name soldier?" I call out. "Patrick sir!" He shouts as the others put him down. He stands up straight as well everyone else. "Good job. I expect more of these "rifles" and issued to everyone. You better be ready to teach them how to use it. Settle things with Septro." I say to him. "Thank you sir! We now have an advantage over them because they aren't issuing their's until next year." He replies. I nod to him and walk around. Many soldiers injured, several dead. This wasn't a good day for us. I meet with Stallord, Luna and Julie. They must have fought together and did well because they seem to have little to zero injuries. I run and hug Julie. "Hey! You're alright! I'm sorry I left you." I announce to her. "OH MY GOSH!! TY!! WHAT HAPPENED!? WHO DID THIS TO YOU!?" Julie freaks out seeing all the damage I have. "I met some one I don't want to meet again. I hurt just a bit but not to much. Don't worry." I try to assure her. She runs to me and squeezes me. I feel some pain as she squeezes harder. I look at Stallord. "So what happened?" Stallord ask. "He's to strong Stallord." I reply as Julie releases her arms around me to around my stomach with her at my side. "Then you know what must be done. That thing you didn't like speaking about. Maybe...no! You have to do that first." Stallord says. "But!-" I try to reply. "Don't worry. Julie knows. She is a blackened fairy in fact! Probably a better choice than a dark fairy. Your mom said a dark fairy was good and so, we have been doing things that are similar and opposite to what she predicted. Let's talk about this tomorrow. Let's just get everyone home." Stallord states. "Understood." I nod and acknowledge.